1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel preserve of radish which has heretofore never been prepared and a process for preparation thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to a preserve of radish whose external appearance and form, needless to say, taste and mouth-feel, have been improved and elevated to such a high level as adapted for use as accessories of cakes of high-grade by removing the peculiar tang of the radish itself by deodorization treatment and at the same time improving the texture of the radish by the plasticization of the structure and further by sugaring the resulting product in progressive stages, and the process for preparation of such a novel preserve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radish plant is classified in the family Cruciferae, and the roots and leaves are edible, in some plants the roots grow to a giant size.
Radish contains by nature a slightly pungent-tasting ingredient, which constitutes the peculiar tang of the radish in coexistence with the grassy-smelling substance which is also characteristic to radish. The pungent-tasting substance per se of the radish, which resembles those of wasabi (Japanese horse-radish), pulverized mustard, etc. stems chiefly from butyl iso-thiocyanate, allyl iso-thiocyanate, etc.
The tang of wasabi is in general highly valued as meeting a unique taste, while the tang of radish usually becomes a good sharp one when salt is added thereto. The tang and the grassy-smell of radish regarded as giving a peculiar odor are both characteristic to radish, but the harmoney between them and salt is very favorable, and thus, if radish is made into salted product the peculiar odor may no longer be regarded as a malodor, and instead it will become a good taste pleasing everybody.
In the Continent of Chine and Formosa there is known for a long time waxgourd sugar (tung kua tang) which is made from waxgourd, and this raw material, waxgourd, is the one whose taste is most lacking any undesirable peculiarity among the various kinds of melons. But, when it is processed and obtained as a finished product, the tang characteristic to the raw material is recovered leaving the original taste of the waxgourd sugar. The peculiar tang of this product is not disliked among Chinese society, and rather liked. From old times, the waste liquor from the manufacture of waxgourd sugar has never been discarded, and it was further concentrated and stored, until it is diluted and used as a refreshing drink. Nowadays, without making the waxgourd sugar, the concentrated solution is made directly from waxgourd, and the concentrated product for the exclusive use as the refreshing drink is commercially available.
When comparing the characteristics of the waxgourd sugar with those of the product of this invention, there is found remarkable differences between them. Above all, in comparison of the tang, the tang of the waxgourd itself harmonizes with sugary material, giving a taste as if it were maple flavor, whereas, the tang of radish will never become acceptable by any one unless the deodorization treatment is carried out.
The deodorization treatment was for the first time devised for the raw material, radish, in this invention, and by virtue of this treatment not only could the commercial value of the preserve of radish be brought about, but also an unexpected improvement in the texture of the radish was achieved in that the fragile texture is converted into a firmly tightened texture, and as the result the object of this invention could be accomplished by a signal effort.
From old times ginger which contains gingerol as the chief ingredient has been preserved in sugar, but the "tung chiang" prepared in China has a relatively sharp flavor remained. In the preparation of the "tung chiang" deodorization is unnecessary, and the commercially available ginger ale is considerably sharp. thus the sharp flavor of ginger is being fully utilized in many fields of processed foodstuffs.
Several examples have been described as above, and from these it may be understood that how difficult it is to prepare the preserved food where the raw material is radish, and up to the present the preserve of radish is the first to be prepared by applying the deodorization treatment. Therefore, this treatment is the essential point of this invention.